Unwritten
by Mishi080
Summary: Kagome has suddenly found herself the author of the sucessful hit series 'Fuedal Tales'. The popularity has not escaped the interest of a certain demon lord in the future. How will the Lord of the West in the past react to this most unwelcome development?
1. Chapter 1

Prelude

--------------

So I was expecting a normal life when I was a kid. I had my mother, my grandpa, and my little brother. We weren't rich and weren't poor, just owned a family shrine that has been in our family for ages. I went to school, had decent grades, and had good friends that stuck by me. I was young and content with everything around me. Then all of that changed.

I don't consider myself vain by or like conceited or anything if those are the right words I'm looking for. But seriously, if you knew the stuff I've been through the last two years, you would think it was straight out of the television. I personally would put it in the action/adventure/romance/horror/drama/fantasy/what-the-hell-is-this-crap genre. Anyway, back to the point. On the day of my fifteenth birthday, I was pulled down a well and through time, and let me tell you… Toto, we weren't in Tokyo anymore….

…I met the half-demon known as Inuyasha…

…the Shikon was torn from my body…

… it can't help but be drawn back, it must hit…

… it looks like a shard; the Shikon Jewel shattered…

…no matter where the Jewel is, it only brings death, destruction, and misery. I must stay and put it back together…

--------------

Kagome flipped the fresh pages of the novel that she stowed away in her brand new back pack. Gazing at the all too familiar words, a sigh escaped her and she closed the book. Staring at the cover still freaked her out as she saw the bold letters, Kagome Higurashi's _The Feudal Series: The Awakening _with rather simple artwork, a dark silhouette of a female gazing upward at a tall tree. Completely ignoring the fact that it was basically her standing under the God tree, and not just the female protagonist portrayed in the story.

Looking around the camp, she watched her friends, her family go about there business, gathering wood and water and wondered if she should tell them. Tell them what though? That they were now forever bound in a book 500 years in the future, their joys and pain only hidden by a change of name. That she is now famous and becoming wealthier by the day with each book sold that held their deepest darkest secrets?

Kagome was at a loss. She wanted to tell them, so bad. She stared into nothingness as the scenarios of the hurt and betrayed faces they would give her. Tears stung the edges of her eyes. They wouldn't understand, would they? They would probably never find out anyway right? Stuffing her book into the deepest part of her newly acquired backpack, Kagome sighed for what seemed the hundredth time before smiling at her best friend who was now staring at her.

"Is there something the matter Kagome?" Concerned brown eyes watched her friend dig something into her large yellow bag.

Kagome smiled brightly, "Its nothing Sango, do you need help making dinner?"

Walking over to the fire, throwing a few pieces of wood in, "Its not too hard tonight, only if you want to help Kagome," Sango said.

"I'd love to help," Kagome said, dropping her backpack next her sleeping bag. Moving towards the fire, Kagome prayed silently for her troubled mind to settle and that tomorrow would be a much brighter day. Unknown to her, tomorrow would bring a whole new trouble into her life.

~~~ End Chapter~~~

: D So that the end for the prelude of 'Unwritten'. Rather short, I know, but the rest should be longer.

Reviews are always appreciated and loved!:D

Mishi080


	2. Chapter 2

Unwritten

Chapter 1 -

My mama always told me that you shouldn't complain about one's lot in life. You got to make due with what you got. I took that to heart. Her words got me though many hard times in my life; through pain, sorrow, and heartache… both my own and that of my friends.

My mama always told me that I had to be strong. I don't suspect she had in mind that I would be a time traveling teenager, stuck in an era filled with war, death, and demons at every turn. Even so, I like to think I have been as strong as I possibly could under the circumstances.

My mama always told me that I was special. This one I really never believed too much. Like, everyone is special, which means no one is special if everyone is…which defeats the whole purpose right?

My mama always told me the gods have a plan and are always guiding me. Well, after today, you know what? I think the gods hate me.

----------

The clouds are looking a bit gloomy, that's never a good sign. I, Kagome Higurashi, am bored out of my mind, finally glad that most of the crowd from this god-awful fan-girl filled book signing have vacated the premises. The overcast clouds gathering outside the giant windows of the bookstore look most foreboding, and so not helping my mood or my state of exhaustion.

Today did not start well on the other side of the well, did not go well on this side of the well, and probably not end well on whichever side I choose to be on tonight. Inuyasha, I swear. He has got to be one of the biggest over 100 year old babies I have ever met. Not that I have met many, or any but him mind you, but still. Whine whine whine whine whine. With:

'God damn Kagome, you just went home!'

..and…

'Wench, don't you know we got a mission here?'

..and…

'You're the one that broke the fucking jewel remember?'

..and…

'Kikyou wouldn't keep pushin off her job!'

That last one threw me into a fit as any normal person would go into under the circumstances. I still can't believe him. I can't believe me either! I actually feel sorry for the sit commands I gave him. Just thinking about it still pisses me off that I can feel my blood pressure rise. My face is turning red, oh no, some guy is looking at me funny… oh yay, another reason to be mad at Inuyasha. And yet, here it is, I still feel bad for what I did to him! I must be a masochist, I swear.

So here I sit, I can still feel the heat of my anger in my cheeks, as I watch those darn clouds move in. What a way to end the day… rained on. Perfect. And after what I had to put up with today. I almost slipped a few times! How horrible and unexplainable that would have been. I don't know how other authors put up with this. I can only hope that my books don't become as popular as something like the Lord of the Rings or, gods forbid, the Twilight series! I think I would die! The memory of the unending questions still make my weary head throb. Some of them made my heart clench and I just hope that it didn't show it on my face.

'How Kawaii! I just know Kaori and Inuyasha are gunna be together in the end!' A stout redhead squealed as I signed her book. If only she knew… Kaori, cough cough, myself, has not a chance in the world at the real Inuyasha. But who knows, maybe I could skew a few things in the book, give it the happy ending it deserves because the real life counterparts won't get one.

But would it be right, to alter the story? I feel I have done the most decent follow of the true events as well as I could possibly do without giving myself way. I very much don't feel like being locked up in a mental institution at the moment. I was oh so very careful in the details and I changed all the names, excluding two. I could not find any other name for them, it didn't see right. The sons of the great and terrible ruler, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru.

I don't think I would… alter the story that is. This really never was suppose to happen anyway. It was the product of a creative writing assignment for my junior level writing class. It was on short notice and I had to come up with something quick. Why not my own experiences… who would know them better than me right? And that's where it all started. First is was a page assignment…then a short story… then a chapter book which ended up being the first novel in the 'Feudal Series'. It all seems so surreal back then. I was only 16, a mere two years have passed, and yet it seems so dreamlike.

All I can hope for is that everything will turn out. Not all of the questions, and suggestions, I was bombarded with were crazy love notions form hormonal girls… some of them touched home and actually, some were quite funny.

'Like, you should totally like kill off or like get rid of that Kumiko chick, she's like totally ruining it for Kaori and Inuyasha… like she totally lost her chance and is like dead for starters…', 'Ohmygods, Sakura should seriously stop waiting around for that Minoru pervert monk… I seriously think he must be gay and is hiding it with his lecherous ways…', and 'You should SO get Kaori and Sesshoumaru together! Best pairing ever!!!'.

I had to hold myself back from laughing so hard on those. If today hadn't completely overwhelmed and exhausted me, I would probably be rolling on the floor laughing at some of the outrageous hints and suggestions I heard. As fun as it would be to kill Kikyou's character off in my book, I just can't do that. Haha… Miroku gay! That one's funny… Eh… Sesshoumaru and I… the best paring ever… these fan girls are seriously insane. Did they not READ the story at all? Ah, who cares… all I want right now is sleep.

A large gust of air left my mouth as I sighed for the umpteenth time today. Man, I was tired. Its only 5:36. I'm booked here till 6. Haha… booked… I'm booked, in a book store… that's funny… man, I'm tired. At least no one has come up to me in a while, no more signing for this gal today. Im just going to rest my head down for a while. Yes, that's it, close the eyes and wait for the clock to chime 6. Tick tock… tick tock… tick tock…

"Miss?" Eh? …oh god why now? Maybe he's looking for something else… act calm, don't even need to move… just stay with your head down, no need to open your eyes.

"Neehhhh..?" Well that should obviously imply I don't want to talk anymore, who cares if I lose a fan… it's just one right?

"You are Kagome Higurashi am I correct? The author?" He spoke so coolly, I already hate him.

"Ding, you got it." Maybe if I'm rude enough, he will go away. Don't look at him, don't acknowledge his presence. Sleep is good, your best friend Kagome.

"Do you mind if I ask you a few questions before you leave, I just want to know your own person views on a couple characters in your book?" His voice is deep, like chocolate…. Mmm… chocolate… when was the last time I ate?

"Sure… shoot away…" He can't have anything I haven't already heard a millions times already.

I still don't feel like moving, just answer quickly Kagome, quick, short, sleepily, maybe he will take a hint not to talk to a girl that hunched over on a desk with her eyes closed. The pose obviously doesn't mean 'Come talk to me!'.

"Well, my first question is why do you make the miko, Ka-or-i, so forgiving, so innocent? Is it just because she is young and naïve or is it just her own nature that compels her to befriend demons?"

Well that was certainly in depth… "I would have to say at first glance, one could mistake her caring and forgiving nature to both humans, as well as demons, could be from the fact that she is young, from a different time, and too innocent to know the true darkness she is dealing with… but everyone grows out of being young and innocent… and I feel that she would not change her position on that. So yes, it is most likely her nature that compels her." …oh jeez, that was certainly in depth too… I need to sleep. I say too much when I'm tired.

"Hn. I see, well then. Coming off of that, why is it Ka-or-i has not bestowed the same forgiveness on the hanyou's brother?" Why does he keep annunciating her name like that…

"Well maybe because Inuyasha's brother is a douche?" Is that a good enough answer for you detective.

"You portray the halfbreed's brother with such vulgarity, but would not it not matter to such a forgiving being such as the miko?" He sounds like he's being sarcastic, or is it just my head that's doing that. Did I shut off the coffee pot this morning?

"Your looking at it the wrong way, it's not the miko… it's him! Sesshoumaru is the one that wouldn't want to be forgiven. Knowing him, he'd kill anyone just for the thought that he, oh so mightiness, would need to be forgiven for anything!" He does have such pretty hair.

"Well perhaps a certain lowly human miko should give him the utmost respect he deserves, don't you think so, miko Ka-go-me?"

That's it, he's gone too far. I snapped up and pointed my finger at this guy, "You listen here buddy, I don't need to give him nothing! He tried to melt me into a boiling pile of goop the day I met him! So don't you come to me talking about respect--" …Oh shit… did I just say what I think I did… did I say 'I' and not… oh crap…

-Heh- A one syllable chuckle made me stop and look at him. He looks like… but not like… but like like…

"I---" I didn't know what to say. I sure wasn't tired anymore either.

"So miko, you really think this Sesshoumaru is a… douche?" He smiled, I fainted.

-----------

My mama always told me the gods have a plan and are always guiding me. Well, after today, you know what? I think the gods hate me.

~~~~~~~End Chapter~~~~~~

Thank you thank you thank you for all who reviewed, both on Dokuga and ff. net.

I LOVE reviews and I try to acknowledge you as much as I can.

To RadioActiveOrange and UtterChaos about the whole small font thing… is it fixed? :/ ??? Hope so :D

To KnifeThrower… Thank you for pointing it out, I took care of it right away… It bugs me when others do it so thanks again :)

To 1CarinoInu… I thought so too… but the way I looked at it… I wanted it to have more of an unknown factor about the whole deal… make sense? Maybe not :P lol

Inuyashacrazy, blueeyedgirl, Littlekarma, and Amy… Thank you for reviewing… I hope I don't let you down with this chapter. :)

A/N: This story was originally suppose to be in Kagome's POV, unlike the second half of the prelude… Tell me what you think… I'm still a bit unsure about how its working out…

Review please… makes me happy :)


	3. Chapter 3

_Unwritten_

Chapter 2

----------------

I love showers. I once googled 'shower'. According to Wikipedia, a shower is "an area in which one bathes underneath a spray of water. People very commonly use soap while showering." Speaking of soap, I love soap too.

You may wonder why I'm telling you this. Maybe I have a reason, maybe not. I could just be insane and say random crap, just to throw you off… I could be like that, you never know. Anyway, back to showers.

I'd like to add my own little input about showers. I find, as many do, that showers have a multitude of great features that make life easier and more bearable. There's the obvious hygienic plus. Cleanliness is next to Godliness they always say right? There is the relaxing aspect as well. Thirdly, I tend to think better while in the shower too…

From the deep foreboding sense in the pit of my stomach, a skill gifted to me from my miko heritage, I am going to need as many showers as I can get.

----------------

There's nothing quite like the feeling of waking up after fainting. Perhaps its just me, but I get this lightheaded feeling accompanied with an impending burp feeling. Thank the gods I did not burp when I came around after my most recent fainting spell, as that would have been most unpleasant.

From what I can guess, I'm still sitting in the chair I was before, my face planted against the same table I used signing books all day. I can feel a warm cloth being wiped across my forehead, and a trickle of water running down my nose is making it itch. I don't really want to open my eyes, for I seriously hope it isn't who I think it is wielding the wet fabric or I might faint again.

"Kagome, I know your awake." A deep whispering voice breezes across my ear. I know it's him… damn it… screw him and his demonic senses, I'm playing possum.

Obviously guessing what I was thinking, "If you don't rejoin the living in ten seconds, I'm going to be forced to do something unpleasant," he whispered again, lightly running a finger up my arm.

Holy snap what?! I jolted up, successfully rocking my chair back, completely unbalancing my flailing body. I landed with a thump that echoed throughout the now empty bookstore.

Gasping, I stared at his towering form, "Unpleasant?!" Visions of blood, gore, and a corpse that looks surprising like me in the middle of bookstore stained by carnage danced in front of my eyes.

"There was obviously a bit of misinterpretation on your part from your reaction. I merely meant the store manager wanted to close and I offered to take you to the hospital if you did not recover in the next five minutes."

I could still feel my nerve endings zapping from his touch throughout my arm, not entirely unpleasant yet unwelcome and surprising, "So what was the whole ten second thing about then, you just said I had five minutes?"

"Miko, you may remember I am not the most patient, especially when I knew you were awake." He spoke so smoothly, so cold. He sounded the same, yet not exactly. It's the same with his now human appearance. I would have never thought he would ever lower himself as to disguise himself as a human… yet five hundred years have passed, that must changed people right?

If I were to ever randomly think about what Sesshoumaru looked like disguised as a human before today, very unlikely that would have ever of happened, it wasn't this. If I _were_ to picture it, I suppose he would look very refined and business-like. A tailored suit with short, well trimmed black hair, pale skin, maybe glasses for that intellectual look, and dark chocolate eyes. Mmmm… chocolate, that reminds me, I'm hungry.

Anyway, the human disguise for Sesshoumaru standing in front of me did not entirely fit my expectations. He kind of reminds me of a history teacher I once had. He was wearing khaki pants with a plain button-down white shirt. His facial structure I suppose resembled his real self, not that I truly noticed before. When somebody is trying to kill you, one doesn't tend to catalog physical features other than the one's that might be used to impale, maim, or dismember you.

He wasn't wearing glasses and his eyes were light, perhaps hazel-ish, kind of eerie if you ask me. His hair was blonde and rather long for what I thought it would be… somewhat shaggy, like a schoolboy's, though not greasy like most I've encountered. The blonde was weird though… it had a streak of grey, nice touch actually, but wasn't yellowy by any means. I guess they give it the phrase platinum blonde, but with more platinum than blonde but not completely white or anything. He certainly stuck out but not in a bad way I suppose.

"If you are done staring at me, you might want to get up off of the ground and wipe the drool off your face, the manager approaches." He said, narrowing his eyes just a bit. Drool? On my face? Oh crap there is!

Picking myself off of the ground and flattening the wrinkles on my skirt, I noticed the desk. Oh crap there's a whole puddle of drool on the desk where I was passed out too. Can this day get any worse?

A clap of thunder startled me as I looked outside and saw the first raindrops hit the window. Oh great, did I have to ask…

"Miss Higurashi, I'm happy to see you have recovered! You had me very worried," the store manager stopped in front of me and put a hand on my shoulder.

I smiled, as I really like Mr. Shin. He was very sweet old man. "I'm sorry to have worried you, I don't know what came over me…" I stopped and looked at the clock, it read 7:03. I was passed out at least an hour, how embarrassing.

"Oh no worries! You must have been extremely exhausted Miss Higurashi. I have to say, you must thank this kind gentleman," he gestured over to demon in disguise, "He stayed this entire time and even offered to take you to the hospital."

Not to offend the manager, or for the deadly man he was referring to, I turned towards Sesshoumaru and bowed slightly, "Thank you, mister…?"

"Nakamaru. Juro Nakamaru."

"Well Mr. Nakamaru, Mr. Shin, I must be going as I am sure you want to do as well…" I didn't even wait for a reply. I turned and rushed towards the door. Must get out, must get away from scary situation. Sesshoumaru, cough cough, Juro Nakamaru beat me to the door.

He had an arm out in front of me before I could even touch the door, his gaze piercing into mine. "Miss, I believe it is raining outside and you left your coat at the table."

"Oh yes yes, I am no hurry to close, you don't need to rush off like that, especially without a coat, not in your condition." Mr. Shin said cheerily.

Glaring into his piercing stare, I scowled. "Why yes, it seems I have left my coat, silly me…" I turned away from the door, walked passed the smiling Mr. Shin, and retrieved my coat off of the floor. It seems my falling incident made it drop from its previous location on the chair to the floor.

Turning around, I bowed slightly to Mr. Shin, "Thank you for having me today."

"Oh it was a pleasure Miss Higurashi, always a pleasure." He put is hand on my shoulder again, and led us to the front door where Mr. Nakamaru stood waiting.

"Ah my boy, there needs to be more men like you in this world, you are certainly very kindhearted." I snorted, couldn't help it, and I kept my head bowed as I walk passed him into the rain, feeling the heat of his stare.

"Thank you Mr. Shin, I just wanted to help." Mr. Nakamaru said respectfully.

"And that you did my boy… oh drats, I left the light on in my office. I still have a bit of closing up to do anyway, I hope to see you two another time. Goodnight Miss Higurashi, Mr. Nakamaru." I heard him shut the door and lock it from the inside. Now, I was all alone, with a killing perfection, standing behind me.

I had a feeling if I ran, I wouldn't get very far. He came to me for a reason. But why? How did he know about the books? Why would he really care? Oh dear gods, did I offend him? I didn't really shine the very best light on him but I really didn't _lie_… Oh crap, Im dead.

I could feel the cool rain drip on any exposed fleshed. It didn't cool my heated body or help my tenseness any. I had no idea what to expect but all I could guess it must be not too pleasant.

"Relax Miko, I could sense your apprehension from a mile away. I am not here to harm you."

That really didn't reassure me by any means but I did muster up enough courage to face him. He was leaning against the locked door of the darkened bookstore, just staring at me, "Then why are here Sesshoumaru?" My hands started shaking, from the cold or the fear I didn't know, "…if it's how I portrayed you in the book or the fact that I used your real name or the way--"

"Kagome, the book you wrote has nothing to do with the reason why I am before you right now, it was merely the mode of which how I found you. If anything, I suppose your books portrays this Sesshoumaru in his younger years quite accurately. Calm yourself." He pushed himself away from his leaning position on the door and advanced towards me. "Would you like a ride home?"

A cold wind blew threw my legs at that very moment and it sent shivers through my body, chilling me to the bone. The thought of waiting for a bus did not sound very appealing at the moment but what else? Take a drive with _him_, yeah… right!

Another breeze swirled around me and before I could refuse, my mouth betrayed me, "Sh-sh-sh-sure."

"Follow me." He turned and walked towards a black car parked a few paces down the street. I hesitated as he stopped on the passenger side and held the door open for me, my heart skipping a beat. Well that is certainly unexpected… Not wanting to make this anymore awkward than this already was, I silently walk over and into the shadowy car, "Thank you."

Soon enough we were on our way to my house, the shrine, where all of everything started for me. The silence in the car was uncanny and setting my body on edge. The outside world passed by me in a blur and I squeezed my hands together, hoping to relieve some tension.

"Miko."

"Ahhh!!!" His voice practically boomed in the silent car and I was seriously startled. My heart pounded hard in my chest, he must for sure here that.

He chuckled, "Nervous?"

"A little…" I lied.

"I assure you, I have no intention of harming you," he kept his eyes on the road as I looked at him. If any hint of deception shown on his face, I did not catch it. I still didn't say anything though, this was just all too much for me at the moment. I mean come on… yeah its been a great deal of time since I saw this Sesshoumaru last but he still tried to kill me, kill my friends, kill all humans for that matter… that kind of disdain just doesn't go away does it?

"I acknowledge that you do not think too greatly of me from my past actions as I was regrettably quite unkind."

That sound like an apology… "Is that some kind of an apology?"

If I wasn't mistaken, his face scowled a bit. "If an apology for what I did to you and yours five hundred years ago will get you to stop acting like your about to jump out of this car any second, then yes, my apologies Kagome. This Sesshoumaru was still young in years and quite arrogant to the value of life to all creatures, not just youkai."

Oh wow… I really didn't know what to say to that. Sesshoumaru, evil human-hater high mighty demon lord, just apologized to me, lowly human miko that once shot him with an arrow.

I really didn't have any time to say anything because within the minute we were parked in front of the stairs leading to my home. The rain let up some and I could see the light from my house shining above the horizon of the steps.

I reached for the door handle to pull it open when I stopped by the touch of his hand on my forearm. He grabbed ahold of my arm and my heart skipped a beat. That seems to happen often now. I turned to look at him and saw him already staring at me. Our eyes locked and I knew then… he wanted something from me, something only I could give. Of what, I did not know.

"Miko, can I ask a favor of you." I gulped.

"I don't know…" I began.

"Kagome," He cut me off and removing his hand from my arm. "From your last installment in the series, I figured at what point you are in my past's life, and I know what I have done up till now for you must have hurt a great deal. But know this, greater powers are at work here more than you or I could ever realize. The fact that I am before now is only the beginning of the connection you and I share. I do not mean to scare you miko, but I know now I was meant to come to you at this point of your life."

He paused, grabbing something out of his pocket. "I may not know the future of myself, but I know my past, and by that, I know your future to an extent. It ultimately up to you to decide what you do, but I am asking you to have faith in what I say."

My mind was blank, never had I thought something like this would happen. Past selves, future selves, my selves, all jumbled up in a confusing mesh of what would be, could be, what is, and what isn't. A world undone, by what I choose to do or not to do or what I do has already happened and has no effect and all of everything colliding on those time paradoxes that I just don't have the mental capacity to understand.

I licked my suddenly dry lips, "What is it you want me to do?" I probably don't have a choice.

He handed me what he pulled out of his pocket, a piece of paper. "This is a drawing of a pendant that I lost to a swamp youkai by the name of Shoutaku. The swamp is located in the southeast part of the western lands, just east of the mountain range. The pendent itself was of no use to me at the time, as it was yet another useless gift from my father, so I gave it to Shoutaku for information on the half-demon Naraku."

I jumped up at the opportunity, "Naraku! You know where he is right now don't you! You could tell me and we can kill him faster!" I can't believe I didn't think about that before.

"That information will do you no good, as it is not yet his time. I do know what happens to the cowardly demon, but I cannot tell you for that is not my purpose right now. Think about it Kagome, as frustrating as it is, it could change everything in the past as well as this future. Time obviously was not meant to be mingled with as it is dangerous and unpredictable, but you have that power right now. You have the responsibility, the duty to protect it." He was right… and has horrible as it was, the lives we could save, I could not do it because it was not meant to be. The gods always have a plan right? Why did they have to choose me…yet another duty to undertake from the fates…

"…I understand…"

He nodded at me before looking out the windshield, "As much as I am enjoying your company," He smirked sarcastically, "I believe your mother and grandfather are becoming worried."

I looked at the cars clock that read 7:51. Holy crow! I was suppose to be home around 6 and its almost eight, "You can hear them?"

"Yes, they are contemplating on whether they should call the police or not."

"Oh great…" Memories of grandpa's bogus diseases came to mind.

"Kagome, you must go now, but take this," he handed me a small card, "this is my business card. It has my work, house, and cell number. Would you call me the next time your… in town." He smirked, obviously enjoying the little inside joke, " It matters not if you have the pendent or not yet, as I am still unsure of the exact time my deal with the swamp youkai was done. I would like to talk to you more."

Surprisingly, I wasn't as cautious about it as I thought I would be, I wasn't even close to hyperventilating. "Yeah, okay." I opened the door and stepped into the rain before shutting it behind me, ready to end this day.

I turned when I heard the window roll down, "Oh and Kagome?"

I looked into the window and saw him leaning over the chair, a slight smile tweaked his lips, "Uh yeah?"

"Watch out for the sheep."

"Uh-WhAT?" But it was too late, he accelerated down the street… bastard!

"God damn it Sesshoumaru, what does that mean! I know you can hear me!" The car stopped at the end of the road. He honked twice, then turned the corner.

Oooooo… that little twerp! I'm going to give him a piece of my mind whenever I see him again. What does that mean? Sheep? Like cute cuddly baaa sheep?

The wind picked up and blew some hair into face, making me realize I was standing at the bottom of the shrine. In the rain. Exhausted as Hell. Wondering about sheep. Sighing, I made my way up the stairs, ready for bed. But first things first… I need a shower.

------------------

I love showers, I once 'googled' it…. true story. They are so relaxing, therapeutic even. Boy let me tell you, I thought I took enough showers before… but after today….I'm thinking I will never get enough.

End Chapter~~~~~~

This chapter would have been posted sooner, but I had yet another allergic reaction to alcohol and I was out of commission for a while. I'm all puffy and swollen and hot right now but I hopefully will have another chapter up soon.

Thank you for all who read on both and Dokuga, and especially those who reviewed including: _Happy2SeeAll, 1CarinoInu, Knifethrower, Nilee1, Stars, Angela, Sakurachan, FairQueen, Kaminary, Vickay, Inuyashacrazy, Estelin, MidnightAngelJustForYou, Kushina, Casedeputy, Samantha, _and_ BottledCoke_.

To - Thank you : ) … about the POV, if you want, read what I wrote to Snowbird about that… I have a reason… but its not a big big deal I guess :P

To _KagomeMiko207_- Thank you! I was going for a 'terribly amusing' situation. :P lol (I like that description)

And finally the one that was most in depth…

To _Snowbird_- Thanks for reviewing : D. I enjoy third person also. It is always nice to know what everyone is thinking and whatnot. The reason why I choose originally to have this story in Kagome's perspective is because I wanted it to be the utmost personal to her as this is basically _**her **_story through and through. Also, when its first person, I always felt more in the story, like the character itself, versus something akin to watching a movie. It seems more realistic in first person versus third because in real life you don't know what anyone else is thinking but yourself. That's just me though….

_**~*Sooo… this chapter was in Kag's position… I'm curious if its ok with the people that would prefer it presented differently as I can surly make the switch to third if that's what you guys want. I know what I want to write and what I want to happen… the POV it's in wont effect it that much. It is just my personal opinion that this will turn out best in Kagome's POV, more shocking and surprising I would think. Just review me and tell me what you all think please. *~**_

3 You all!

Mishi080 ;D

Oh oh… PS Snowbird, your last paragraph… I didn't write any response to that because shhhh… I don't wanna spoil anything ;P


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- This chapter is dedicated to Metternich who inspired me to get my butt into gear and get on with this chapter. This chapter isn't too long as it is a 'connecting' chapter between the last one and the next. :D FYI though, a bit rant-ish is parts… sorrys… it had to be done…

I am a woman.

Women _have_ many secrets.

Women _are_ natural multitaskers.

Women _can_ withstand intense pain.

Women _know_ how to dress.

I've been thinking a lot lately, probably more than one person ever should. Thinking about things I never thought I would ever be thinking about. I've been under pressure before…pressure from my mother, my school, Inuyasha, death even… but nothing like this.

Sometimes I just want to scream; scream at life, at the gods, at everything. Why is this being put on my shoulders? I've questioned before why I was sent back in time. Why was I entrusted with the sacred jewel? Why was I destined to be a teenager of two times? Why was I this and why was I that and blah blah blah blah blah…

Two times, two lives, two families, one destiny. I suppose I should not complain. It would be wrong of me to complain, because I am blessed where no other is. I would not give it up for anything in either worlds. I just wished I knew what to do, you know? The whole deal with Sesshoumaru has put everything in a new perspective and unfortunately, I really don't like it. Everything is so damn complicated now…

"Kagome-chan," I jumped slightly, startled, "Is everything alright? You seem… distracted." I look up to see Sango looking at me with concern.

Shippo chirped up, "Yeah Kagome! You've been weird ever since you got back this morning."

"Oh, its nothing," I smiled and waved it off. Heh… they don't look very convinced. "I'm just doing some thinking is all."

Sango smiled and looked off in the distance, "Well Kagome, if you want to ever talk about anything, I'm always here to listen." I smiled, nodded, and looked down. They would think I was crazy if I told them everything. As if I could tell anyone… I have no allies to confide to with this. It would be nice though, another brain, another's thoughts.

No. Not yet. Sesshoumaru didn't say that I could tell anyone about him in the past… well about his future self to the past selves of his future self, or is it not telling past selves of his future selves of his past selves- what? Man, I'm going to give myself a brain hemorrhage thinking like this.

Anyway, I should ask him before I go off and do something wrong and alter the space time continuum thinger, if that's what its even called. You know what… this really sucks… like I'm watching everything that I do now. Everything I say, everything I bring, everything of everything about me. I never even thought about it before him. My future technology-flashlights, matches, bicycles- could seriously alter things here and I'm just dilly dallying with it all… and now that I'm thinking about it, seeing it… I'm stopping it, and it really sucks!

Stupid Sesshoumaru. You are a douche.

And I'm going to leave it at that cause you know what, even though deep down I know I am being childish, and it is probably a good thing he came to me, it's good enough for me at the moment cause seriously, its all his fault. My massive headache, my cutbacks of everything including my wondrous bathing products, and my change of clothes into tradition miko garb is all his fault. -Sigh-

I really need to talk to him again. I do not want to go out on this mission to get his little 'worthless at the time' pendent back to him with a simple drawing of it and his word that this one swamp youkai has it, oh but wait, he might not have it yet because 'I am still unsure of the exact time my deal with the swamp youkai was done.' Yeah, that's really reassuring.

Clapping my hands together, I stood up from my kneeling position. I spent the entire day in the feudal era. The sun was hot and the breeze was cool and it was overall a good day for the group. Surprising, we had not left Kaede's village. When I got back this morning, Miroku and Inuyasha were gone. Miroku was talked into a exorcism in a neighboring village and it was possibly remotely related to a jewel shard so naturally Inuyasha would hop right into that. I haven't seen them all day. Maybe I could sneak back home real stealthily, get a quick meeting in with Juro Nakamaru… oh god… this sounds quite indecent doesn't it? Tehe.. that's funny… as if.

He was so vague on everything. I know he is hiding something… but what? Obviously, he has to keep things from me for the whole keeping the past safe and all but just something or how he talked made me feel like he could tell me more but he was deliberately leaving it out. Like he was counting on our limited time so he could leave it where ever he deemed fit… or am I just being paranoid?

The wind gusted a bit and I looked up and saw the sun was setting, splashing a multitude of hues of yellows and oranges across the huts of the settling down village. Its quite beautiful really, you never see this kind of stuff now-a-days-… well my-a-days. The guys still haven't come back. I hope they are alright.

If I am going to go back, it is really now or never. Either go on, lying to my friends yet again. Take them through past Sesshoumaru's territory, to retrieve a piece of his own property from a swamp demon which may or may not have occurred yet. Or go back home, meet up and see if I could get anything more out of history teacher Juro Nakamaru.

Neither sound pleasant to me… but obviously, the latter does sound just a wee bit more appealing. I felt a heavy sigh escape me as the decision was made. Time to go home. I stood and walked towards Kaede's hut. I pushed aside the woven door and saw Sango and Kaede making something simply divine smelling.

"Kagome-child, evening meal is nearly set." Kaede looked back towards me.

"Actually Kaede, I think I am going to go home for a bit, since Inuyasha and Miroku haven't came back yet," I fidgeted a bit.

Sango stood from her kneeling position, "Are you planning on staying long Kagome?"

"NOOO Kagome you just came back!" Shippo flew through the door flap and wrapped his little arms around my calf. He looked so cute with his big green eyes pleading up at me… Im a big sister though, and I have seen that look many times.

I laughed, "No Sango, just the night, and Shippo, I'll be back before you even notice I was gone."

He frowned a bit more, "You said that last time, and you were gone for 3 days Kagome… do you know what it is like being with Inuyasha for 3 days? He is what you told me people in your time call a… ummm… a child abuser… that's it." His already pleading twinkling eyes just got that much more so and I could feel myself wavering to his determination.

"Inuyasha is not a child abuser Shippo," Thinking, I frowned a bit, "Most of the time anyway… and I'll be back in the morning, and he might not even be back before I do…" I could see I wasn't getting through to him, "I'll bring you some pocky?"

His face lit up like a thousand candles, "The chocolate kind?"

"Of course." I smiled.

He let go of me and walked over to a mat on the floor, plopping down and crossing his arms, "I'll be waiting, Kagome."

I felt a twinge in my heart as he looked exactly like Inuyasha right there… he's more of a father figure to Shippo than either of them realize… then what does that make me? What does that make me and Inuyasha?

Shaking my head of those thoughts, as I have quite enough on my platter at the moment. No nonsense of parenting with Inuyasha allowed… right now, its all about Sesshoumaru.

"Well, I'll be back tomorrow morning ok? Have a good night."

"Aye child, have a good night," and "You too, Kagome," were the last words I heard as I made my way out of the village.

I felt my heart pound a bit more heavier every step I took towards the well. A tension building all throughout my body was being wound and I shook my hands trying to rid the feeling. I was nervous, yet… I was excited. What was wrong with me?

I reached the well and looked down into the dark hole. I laughed a short chuckled. What sort of lunatic voluntarily jumps down a well repeatedly in hopes of time travel? Yep, that's me… and I sat on the rim of the well yet again and pushed myself into the abyss below.

I made my way through time, out the well, and towards my childhood home within minutes and smiled as I walked into my home. My smile turned into a frown as there was no one here. I saw a note on the counter and grabbed it.

_Kagome, you probably wont be reading this as you just left this morning but Grandpa, Souta and I have went to the movies. See you soon, love, your mother._

Hmmm… do fun stuff when Kagome isn't around eh? Hahaha… Sooo… what to do what to do…

Well first things first… establish communication with Juro Nakamaru via telephone. I went up to my room and opened my dresser and hidden underneath my panties, don't know why I put it there, was Sesshoumaru card. I grabbed it and held it up to my face. Ok, there are three numbers… work, house and cell… uhh… which one? Work? He is probably off by now, not that I know what he does… House? Oh gods what if I get a wife or something? Cell? That seems so personal…

Well Hell which one is it then? Not work… not house, cause if he doesn't answer I don't want to leave one of those awkward messages anyone in the house could listen to… so that leaves the cell… oh jeez… now I wish I had a cell so I could just like text him or something… not that I know how that stuff really works cause I spend most of my days 500 years in the past where cell phones are not even close to being possibly imagined.

Ok, just call and get it over with… speedily pushing the number on the house phone before I had time to stop myself, I put the receiver up to my ear and heard the first ring. I felt my hands shake. I heard the second ring. Oh gosh my leg is twitching. I heard the third ring start and was cut off.

"Nakamaru speaking." I heard his smooth voice.

Uhhhh…..

"Hello?" He spoke.

"Uh, hI?" I squeaked… Oh my god I squeaked!

"….miko?"

What? Can't use my real name?

"Yeah…?"

I heard a slight chuckle, "Well your back rather soon."

Jeez, I feel so awkward, "Yeah…."

"Did you need something?"

I needed something right? "Yeah…"

"A larger vocabulary perhaps?" A hint of sarcasm popped with his words.

"Maybe…" Ha, that's different from 'yeah'. I am a silly woman, what am I doing here?

"Well, at the moment, I am not able to help you with that problem as I am on my way out to eat. Would you perhaps like to accompany me?"

Please hold as I restart my heart…. …Thank you for holding. Ok, this is good right? Public place, no killing of me, and I can get information… and food.

"Yeah."

Another chuckle, "Would you like me to pick you up, it would be most convenient."

Nervous… but he's right, "Sure…"

"I will be at the bottom of your shrine in 30 minutes."

"Ok…"

"Goodbye."

"Yeah bye…" I heard the phone click. That wasn't too bad…. Holy crow 30 minutes! Dinner with Sesshoumaru! What am I going to wear?

I am a woman.

Women _have_ many secrets. -Check

Women _are_ natural multitaskers. -Check

Women _can_ withstand intense pain. -Check

Women _know_ how to dress. - …uhh…

Probably not what was expected. Iam very sorry as I have great difficulty on this chapter. This is actually the last version of 4 I had written for this chapter. That's why it took me so long and I just hope that I have not lost your faith in this story or me as an author who can keep it updated.

Im kinda on a roll right now and next chapter will be waaayyy better, for the fact that its all about Sesshy… and awkward dinnertime with Kagome! Whoooot!

Anyway! Thank you to all who have read and reviewed me, both on Dokuga and . I love you all! Thanks to Sala, Kagome-Miko, CookieAsylum, Stars, Knifethrower, DragonSlave, KEdakumi, UtterChoas, Hesunohana, Nilee, Snowbird, LadySafire, Dehlia, NAO-Chan, Inuyashacrazy, Soulspirit, SaELbo, Ashleigh, Fairqueen, MZMaryJane, DarkAngel, Birdy, and MissUndo.

Ambra- Thanks for noticing, I thought it would be quite refreshing having Sesshy not a business ceo man.

Casedeputy- That was my favorite paragraph from that chappy : )

Mitternacht- Really? Can I see it? It alright if you havent done it, it was flattering enough that I inspired someone… I haven't had anyone do that before. That's awesome that our names are the same too… WHOOO! : P

Heart you all…

Remember…

I love reviews, they make me happy, and happy Michelle means good writing, and hopefully fast too!

REVIEW! : D

...please?


End file.
